


在马林梵多

by Sharppppjuicer



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:15:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21745861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharppppjuicer/pseuds/Sharppppjuicer
Summary: 马林梵多损毁严重
Relationships: Aokiji | Kuzan/Smoker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	在马林梵多

青雉x斯摩格

======

马林梵多的重建需要些时日。

他从船上下来时港口被围的水泄不通。一个临时建成的港口，商船被隔离在外，优先给搬运石料和木材的船队放行。连续一周驻守在本部的部队都在清扫峡湾内的战场，时不时打捞起些船只残骸，统一被积压在处刑台前的广场上等待被运走。

——之后他们才能确认尸体的所属。至少要有两人一起负责，在部队的失踪名单上确认名字和长相，通过肩章的颜色辨认出职位，将制服翻过来、盖在脸上。回到岛上的家属可以来将他们领走。等重建彻底结束后，未被人认领的海军将校将被一齐葬进马林梵多的后港。一片人工填埋下越加膨胀的白色土地，与红土大陆遥遥相望。

最后才是海贼。斯摩格想。

他搭乘军舰回来时刚好碰到另一艘舰船出港，海军旗帜半降，整艘船都散出冷冰冰的仿佛被冻住的海水的气息。敌人的伤亡不在他们的统计范围内，但必须要避免瘟疫。大将青雉不在的时候便用贝加庞克的科技来顶替，草草将它们冻住，装船，运往至远离的马林梵多的小岛上焚烧。

一定要远离马林梵多。因为这里还有人居住，这里不是战场。

库赞说他在办公室，说话时打了个巨大的哈欠，于是电话虫也跟着张大了嘴。我听到汽笛声了。对方说道。快过来吧，战国先生也在等你谈话。斯摩格从舱室内走上甲板，浮冰还没有完全融化，偶尔撞在船体上会发出闷响。

“办公室怎么样了？”斯摩格问。

“这个嘛……通风非常良好，天也很蓝，”库赞说，“——斯摩格，我准备回家看看。”

他把十手交还给了军备部。现在要登上总部的顶楼需要从另一侧临时搭建的楼梯上去，转进室内，再走一段明显是刚刚补好的阶梯。元帅的办公室也变成了同样的风格，斯摩格进门前思索了一会要不要把雪茄灭掉，但战国元帅已经从墙壁的缝隙间看到了他，朝他点了点头。

十分钟后库赞出现在了那堵墙后面，倚着栏杆在往下面望。负责重建任务的海兵在广场上褪变成一个个微缩的白点。战国说话时他的雪茄还在安静的燃烧着，白烟缭绕，被穿堂风轻易的吹到了外面。斯摩格盯着元帅头顶的牌匾试图集中精神，正义！巨大的两个字，只有这个是被最先复原的，战国的办公室连门都没有装上。

“那么，今天你是轮休吗？”元帅说，“我看到舰队进港了。”

库赞还站在那里。或许他已经站着睡着了，因为今天天气很好，这也是常有的事。他们两人都看到了库赞，但斯摩格在努力装作看不见，战国把他的档案理出来，从中抽出一页喂给了自己的羊。“是的。”斯摩格说，那张记录了不知名档案的纸已经被吃了一半。

“最后一个问题，你在马林梵多有房产吗？”对方问，“或者其他地方的房产？”

*

他从海军学院毕业后依然选择住在宿舍，中士的工资不够也是主要原因之一。虽然，大部分时间海兵们都要随部队出行，住宿都不在考虑范围内。巡航的时间通常在两周到三个月之间，之后每个小队都会分到一周左右的轮休假，支部的舰船停靠在各自所驻扎的岛屿，而总部的军舰将全数回到马林梵多。

斯摩格偶尔会去库赞家里住。

对方出任中将时才置办的房产，装修简单，优点是离酒馆很近，只需要走出两个街道就能到达商业街。以及。斯摩格想。库赞会自己煮咖啡。

“哎呀，营业时间待定，”库赞说，“——战争真的很糟糕啊。”

男人是说他们路过的一家酒吧。他从战国的办公室离开后库赞就和他走在了一起，把制服留在办公室，路过下属时随意打了声招呼。斯摩格咬着雪茄不发一言，马林梵多的白色地砖被剐起来，露出填埋其下的棕黑色泥土，倒塌的房屋所落下来的砖堆积在道路两侧。

石料被装在小型货车上，一天内要在货港和居民区来往数十趟。他低着头踢滚到脚下的碎砖块，侧身给路过的工人让路，库赞又说，那边，说着指向他们前方的木质路标。白海鸥被砸断了半边翅膀，被人用木板勉强固定在了上面，斯摩格抬起头看库赞的手指，嗯了一声。

“什么？”他说。

“左转还是右转？”

即使街道现在大变了样人也不可能忘记自己家在哪里。但库赞等着他说话，斯摩格试着嗅了嗅，闻到库赞身上衣物柔顺剂的味道。“左转，”斯摩格说，“你在和我开玩笑吗？”

库赞笑了两声，示意斯摩格跟上来，最好再牵住他的手。“这一片的楼顶都被削掉了，”他说，“谁知道这是哪条街道。接下来呢，要往哪里走？”斯摩格盯着那残缺半边的路牌，蓝色油漆被熏得焦黑。确实很难辨认出剩下的字写的是什么了。幸好库赞的体温很低，在这种天气下握着也不会出汗。

“直走，再右转，”斯摩格说，“你还能找到钥匙吗，库赞？”

一语成谶。也许是因为整条街的模样都被改变了，道路正中央被生生截断，凸出来了半米高，而旁边那栋楼的墙壁被熔成了黑色，留下一个洞。在斯摩格绕着这栋房子转圈的时候库赞试图从身上找到钥匙，本来，他们不需要钥匙就能进去，但现在时间点特殊，连进门也需要一点仪式感。

在看到白烟在自己身侧重新凝成人型时库赞低下了头。——真的不见了。他说。可能忘在了办公室，对不起。斯摩格的表情大概是说“我就知道”，眉毛皱着，摁灭雪茄时好像是想笑出来的样子。“二楼的墙壁塌了一半，”斯摩格说，“……马林梵多最近下过雨吗？”

房屋很坚强。当他们站到那扇门前时斯摩格在想，这是库赞的家。男人沉吟了一会，伸出右手，冰层从他手心里扩散开攀爬至整扇门上。斯摩格呼出来一小片白雾，之后咔擦一声，库赞把门拆掉了，可能他原本只打算把锁芯冻住，但门在战争之后已经达到了极限。

“也许，”库赞说。斯摩格随即想起对方只比自己早回来两天，而前两日也是个艳阳天。

他们把门丢到了院子里，嘶嘶冒着冷气。斯摩格感觉库赞将手放到了自己肩上，推着他向前走，透过制服的低温让他觉得很舒服。“很多东西都坏掉了，”斯摩格问道，“要重新买吗？”

他们走进了客厅。库赞没说话，半强迫性的带着斯摩格在客厅里环视一圈后才松开了自己的下属。那张沙发还很完好，大概就落了点灰，除此之外没有别的损失。库赞说，没关系吧。斯摩格听着自己头顶传来的声音下意识想仰起头看，但库赞按住了他的后脑勺。“最近也没有机会回来。”他说。

客厅里只有一张沙发和一张矮茶几。他曾经试图在空出来的地方摆上耐寒的绿植，是库赞的提议，但斯摩格被调往东海后就不再清楚那些植物的下落了。还有那张六人座餐桌。冷冷清清，最多摆两支咖啡杯。库赞放开他之前摸了摸他的头发，将斯摩格的白发逆着方向摸过去，像在逗自己的狗。

“——去检查一下。”库赞说。

于是斯摩格在乱糟糟的房子里走来走去，靴子踩在各种碎块上，蹲下来检查哪里还有伤口。家具的位置和他记忆里相似，几乎没有变化。有三把椅子被放进了杂物间，窗户被打破了，玻璃碎了一地。库赞一直待在客厅里，他就爬上楼去查看二楼的房间，走在楼梯上时伸手抚摸刷有白漆的墙壁。

少了半面墙壁的房间在卧室对面。砸进来了许多砖石，一路滚到库赞的卧室门口。那个房间是做什么用的？他想。是书房吗？男人好像没有藏书的习惯。纸质书籍只占据了书架的一小部分，对方会把看完的书送出去，导致斯摩格在海兵宿舍的柜子总是容量告急，随时需要清理。

他变成烟雾从缝隙里进到库赞的卧室。那些石头堵住了门，推开的话不会很麻烦，但噪音很大。二楼的玻璃也被震碎了，在墙角散落成一道放射线，最远的飞到了床上。而斯摩格此时才迟缓的意识到：库赞这两天都没有回家。即便家里的环境还无法居住，他也没有回来。

——因为库赞的床比宿舍的要好很多，斯摩格喜欢他的床。而且那也要大得多，能够躺下身材高大的男人外加一个成长期的年轻海兵。他在这边买了很多东西，丢掉了一些，将用旧的拿去换掉，但床没有变过。可能床也换过。但斯摩格对此毫无印象。这整个房间都是他所熟悉的、喜欢的味道。

“你会回家吗？”库赞说。

斯摩格刚走下楼就被甩了这个问题。原来后者是去检查厨房了，手里拿着一只深蓝色马克杯。问话突如其来又毫无理由，白发海军皱了皱眉以表达疑惑，往库赞的方向走。为什么要问这个？他想。

“等命令下来后你就要调去g5，”库赞把杯子递给他，“——厨房损失惨重，很不妙啊，我们要不要换一套餐具？”

“什么？”但斯摩格说。

“不需要吗？”

“我会回来的，”他看着对方的右手，指节修长，库赞的手很大，“你想要我去其他地方吗？”

库赞靠在餐桌上等他接过那杯水。一个人空荡荡在家里也很寂寞的。男人讲。斯摩格听他说等你走了之后我也不想回家啊，诸如此类的发言。他们应该一起去市场。但是现在情况很糟糕。斯摩格想。等重建好了再商量买什么家具吧。

*

“你可以离开了。”战国说。

说话时战国已经把笔递了过来。一张确认文书，落款为佛之战国。只要斯摩格签字后它就能生效了。海军上校接过那支笔，放下雪茄，花了半分钟时间才写好自己的名字。期间他一直低着头，但他能感受到战国的视线并没有落在自己身上。站在门外的大将好像听到了声音才回过头，斜斜的站着，斯摩格转身时就看见了他。

我想要调去g5支部，战国元帅。斯摩格说。我在这边没有财产。他后退半步向对方鞠躬，行军礼，靴根碰在一起撞出响声。

**Author's Note:**

> 最终谁也没回去。


End file.
